Agamya-Michiko and the Seven Siblings
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: Agamya-Michiko is afraid that her family's coming over to Rachel's house for a visit, but when the youngest member goes missing and wants to help her find her, Agamya-Michiko realizes that her family's not so bad after all. Meanwhile, Natalie Baxter is having the worst bad hair day ever and wants everyone to suffer the same bad hair day as she does with her new Bad-Hair-Atron.


Today is a great morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, Mr. Walters was feeding his chickens while on a commercial flight jet, and Mrs. Johansson was working up a storm…..training her dog. This morning is going perfect; in fact it's just the same as every other morning. Then suddenly, a really loud scream was heard. It was so loud, the birds stopped chirping, Mr. Walters stopped feeding his chickens and lost his hearing, Mrs. Johansson grabbed ear plugs for herself and for her little dog too, and since that scream was so loud, it even can be heard in space.

An alien couple was flying and they even heard the noise, the alien man said, "I know that scream that comes with that feeling."

Then the alien woman said back, "Bringing siblings over to your friend's house?"

Then the alien man replied, "Yes, yes it is."

Back in Danville, at the Flynn House, Rachel and Eddie were all annoyed at the really loud scream.

"Is it me or did someone's cat has been scratching off of someone's old disc collection?" Eddie shouted.

Then Rachel shouted, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's really loud! And who's been screaming at this time of the morning?!"

Then the gate opened and running in was Agamya-Michiko. She has been the one making that scream all this morning, and she's still screaming here.

Rachel then shouted to her, "Agamya-Michiko, you're the one screaming this morning?!"

But still Agamya-Michiko continued screaming. Rachel then shouted to her again, "I'll take that as an obvious yes! Why are you screaming?!"

But after Agamya-Michiko slowly stopped her screaming, Rachel then said to her, "You done?"

Then Agamya-Michiko started screaming again. For the love of all things that are sacred, Agamya-Michiko, STOP SCREAMING! Then, Agamya-Michiko stopped her screaming. That's better.

Rachel then said, "Agamya-Michiko, What has gotten into you with all that screaming?"

Agamya-Michiko then said with panic, "My family's coming over to your house!"

Rachel and Eddie all looked at her with confusion. Agamya-Michiko screamed because her family is coming over? What could be the problem about it?

She then said with disbelief, "Seriously, that's what the screaming's all about? Your family's coming over to my house?"

"Yes!" Agamya-Michiko shouted as she began sobering on Rachel's shirt. Okay?

Then Isabella comes out through the sliding glass door and shouted, "Kids, the Tjinders are here. Come inside the house."

Agamya-Michiko groaned, "Oh Man."

Rachel, Eddie, and Agamya-Michiko all headed straight back inside the house and stooded right at the front door, as Isabella holds it open. Then one by one, the siblings went through the front door.

First was Abhayan holding a basketball with his finger, "Hey sis, guess what, I've gotten a new record on holding a basketball the longest."

Then was Ritsuko holding Marilyn, "Hi sis, look, do you know where that baby thing is...the one that you shake...and it makes sounds?"

Agamya-Michiko replied with sarcasm, "A rattle?"

Then Ritsuko replied, "Ooooooohhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Rachel was looking at her friend, thinking that she feels not interested in seeing her family.

Then walking inside was Natana, "Hey Sis, I think I ate too much of Mom's fish noodle soup." He opens his mouth, hold up a can of silly string and sprays it on Agamya-Michiko's face. He then laughs out loud.

She then said with sarcasm, "That's really mature, and clichéd."

Then was Raymond walking inside with 10 dogs, "Down boys, Whoa" as he was pulled away.

Then comes Kalyani, who's acting all hopped up on something. I don't know. She said, "Hey Sis, I'm super-duper excited about being here!" She acts crazy and zips off. Well that was interesting…..if strange.

And finally, Ganadhara makes a landing through the front door and he shouted, "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST AWESOMEST VISIT EVER!" His voice is so loud that Rachel, Eddie, and Agamya-Michiko have to cover their ears for it.

"Dang, that little boy's loud!" Eddie said.

Then Phineas steps inside with Baljeet, wearing a plaid shirt and glasses, and Ginger, wearing the most fashionable dress ever.

Phineas then said to Rachel and Eddie, "Rachel, Eddie, these are our old friends from when we were kids. Baljeet and Ginger; these are our children, Rachel and Eddie."

Rachel said, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tjinder, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eddie said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tjinder, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Okay, you two might need to think of something better.

Rachel then said to me, "Well Why, you're the one who wrote this."

Yes, Yes I know. Anyway…

Baljeet said to the kids, "Why hello there kids, Phineas has told me so much about you and you Eddie, you obviously look just like you father."

Phineas then laughed at his joke. "Well, yeah, can you tell?"

Ginger then said to Rachel, "And Rachel, You look exactly just like your mother." Then Rachel replied with a joke, "Well yeah, it's all so obvious if you ask me; I even have the same hair color as my dad"

Phineas, Baljeet, and Ginger all laughed.

Ginger then said, "And need I remind you that you are the most adorable girl…"

Rachel then said, "You know I don't like being called adorable."

Ginger then said, "Sorry about that."

"Now, Rachel, Eddie; Your father and I are going to help the Tjinders get some new furniture, and we're also picking up Uncle Ferb and Buford before we do that." Isabella said.

"And I think, as a reward for it, I think we are going to test out the latest invention that me and Ferb invented last night." Phineas said.

"That would be nice." Baljeet said.

"Well, we better go now. You kids have fun on your own." Isabella said.

"And Agamya-Michiko, don't forget that you'll have to get Marilyn ready for her nap, okay Sweetie?" Ginger said to Agamya-Michiko and she replied back, "Alright, Mom" before she turned away and mumbled, "It's like I'm the only person who's doing the work around here."

Then Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Ginger all leave the house. Rachel then said to Agamya-Michiko, "Your family, you're kidding, right?" She then turns around and says, "Hey, where's Ernie?"

Inside the house, Ernie hears a beeping and looks at his wristwatch, and since it's very urgent, he walks. Then Ritsuko sets Marilyn down on the ground and as she left, Marilyn looked at Ernie. She looks very curious about where he's going and begins crawling to follow him. Then arriving at an open vent, Ernie puts on his fedora, opens up the air vents, and starts crawling inside.

Meanwhile, Marilyn was following behind him, and she notices the open air vent. She looks curious about the vent and she crawls right inside. Along the way, the vents become more zig-zag, loop-de-loop, and even whirly.

Arriving in his underground lair, Agent Ernie opens up the air vent and heads over to the main screen. Meanwhile, Marilyn appears from behind and stops to see Agent Ernie communicating with Major Monogram. Major Monogram was splattered with Coffee on his bald head, egg yolks on his beard and blood on his suit? I have no idea how that happened so let's move on. Anyway, Major Monogram makes the usual delivering of the message.

"Good Morning Agent Ernie, In case you haven't noticed, that really loud scream from this morning not only woke me up but it woke the missus up and…she's really grouchy and angry and I know how she feels when she's in the morning. Anyway, Natalie Baxter has been doing something that seems to act very strangely; if you listen to the sound she's making, you can hear that is actually sounds…not human."

Then a recording was playing and that sound Natalie was making, it definitely sounded not human at all. Agent Ernie may seem confused but he seems curious about Natalie right now. In the meanwhile, Marilyn crawls out of the air vents and starts looking around the lair. She was amazed by it. She looks at a jet pack and crawls right up to it. As she approaches, she stands up and touches the cool part, and holds on.

"So Agent Ernie, You better get down and stop Natalie Baxter from doing whatever she's doing. Monogram out." Monogram informed as the screen shuts off.

He runs to the jet pack, puts it on and takes off.

_Agent Ernie_

Back in the Flynn household, Rachel and Agamya-Michiko are in the living room, talking to each other.

"Okay, Agamya, I don't know what's wrong between you and your family." Rachel said to her, "And to be honest, I do have a few problems with my family, notably with my mother."

Flash back to Isabella and Rachel 6 years ago, They are at a clothes store and Phineas and Isabella's faces were lighten up as they saw Rachel in the most adorable dress ever, but for Rachel, she doesn't like it for one bit.

"Rachel, you are most adorable in that dress; you remind me of me when I was your age." Isabella said.

Then Rachel said with a snark, "As a matter of fact, I am most humiliated in that dress."

Agamya-Michiko has a surprised and confused expression on her face. Then Rachel said, "Well, you get the idea; and besides, Eddie and Ganadhara are seemed to be have a good time."

Inside the garage, Eddie and Ganadhara are having a jam session, with Ganadhara using the broom as a guitar and making guitar sounds, and Eddie using the buckets as drums.

"Wow, Eddie; you seemed to be very good at drumming; where did you learn to do that?" Ganadhara asked.

"My 4th grade music class" Eddie answered.

"That's was past cool" Ganadhara said, and the two resumed jamming.

Back in the living room,

"Seriously, I still don't understand what the problem with your family is anyway?" Rachel said.

Then Kalyani zips into the room and says to Rachel in a quick way, "Hello-Rachel,-It's-very-awesome-to-meet-you-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-got-some-activities-that-we-would-love-to-play!"

Rachel seemed confused with what Kalyani said so quickly, but she later said, "Well, I've got some video games; would you like that?"

Kalyani then shouted out, "AWESOME!" as she zips out the room quickly.

Rachel then turns to Agamya-Michiko and said, "Well Kalyani is…interesting …anyway, I'll be playing some video games with her right now."

Ritsuko then enters the room. "Hi, Ritsuko" Rachel said, and then she said back, "Hi, Rachel."

Ritsuko then says to Agamya-Michiko, "Agamya-Michiko, now don't forget to give Marilyn that kind of sleep that most babies somehow do during the day, Can't recall what it is?"

Agamya-Michiko then said to her, "A Nap?"

Ritsuko then widens her eyes and said with a cheery smile, "Oh that's what it is; Boy, Am I learning today."

Agamya-Michiko then said, "Boy, she has a long way to go to being the smartest person in the world"

Then, Agamya-Michiko went to check on Marilyn. But when she sees Marilyn's baby seat, she wasn't there. She then screamed out loud, so loud that the entire house can hear it.

Rachel and Kalyani then turned off the video game and run off. Eddie and Ganadhara set the stuff down and run off. But not without Ganadhara making some last minute guitar noises with the broom and shouted, "Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen; you've been an AWESOME audience!" Then he zooms off, with the broom falling down.

In the kitchen, Rachel, Eddie, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Natana, Raymond, Kalyani, and Ganadhara were standing behind Agamya-Michiko.

"How did she got out of her seat? If Mom and Dad see Marilyn disappeared,...I don't know what they'll do to me!" She said in an overly dramatic voice.

Rachel then said, "Wow, Agamya-Michiko's overly dramatic performance really tops Jennifer's acting on so many levels."

Back in Jennifer's house, Jennifer senses a disturbance in the overly dramatic performance universe.

Anyway, back in the house;

"I have got to find Marilyn; she could be anywhere" Agamya-Michiko said as she was about to head out to the front door.

Then Abhayan said, "Hey sis, I think we all should help out finding Marilyn."

Agamya-Michiko then, "I'm sorry, but I really don't need your help; did you do anything around in our home? I was working while you guys are just doing nothing."

Abhayah then said, "Look, sis, we could've helped out too, and besides we're helping you because we're a family and family always stick together; right?"

Upon hearing what her oldest brother said, Agamya-Michiko turns to Rachel. She looks into her eyes. Agamya-Michiko then turns to face her siblings and she then said, "Okay, you'll help me. And I used to think that you guys were treating me like I'm a slave but in reality, I did all the work alone without being told to do so; and besides, I'm sorry about the way I acted; now let's go find Marilyn."

So Agamya-Michiko, Rachel, Eddie, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Natana, Raymond, Kalyani, and Ganadhara all set off in search in Marilyn and its only 12:00 in the afternoon.

In the afternoon, Agent Ernie was flying and he sees Natalie's house. He starts to land in the backyard, and then after he makes his landing, he hears a cooing sound. He takes off the jet pack and sees Marilyn on it. He was very shocked about it, but the problem is that he can't take Marilyn home because he's already on a mission and he doesn't want to get her in trouble, so he has to keep an eye on her for now.

As Agent Ernie and Natalie are walking around the house, he saw Brittany, one of Natalie's kitten minions, watering the front yard flower bed. They walk up to her and he asks her if there's someone in Natalie's house who could watch over the baby while he's defeating Natalie. But as Brittany notices the baby, her eyes become hearts.

"私の『ああ、何を愛らしい赤ん坊の!" she said, in Japanese. (That means "Oh My, what an adorable baby.")

Agent Ernie is acting impatient. Then Brittany notices him and she returns to normal, saying in Japanese, "ああ、...ペニーは家の中で、彼女は赤ん坊を見るな。" (That means "Oh, Penny ... she's in the house, she has a baby to look at.")

Agent Ernie then tips his fedora to her as he and Marilyn go right up to the front door and Brittany resumes watering the flower beds.

In the living room, Natalie Baxter's best friend, Penny Horowitz was watching an old science fiction movie with Jeanette, another one of Natalie's kitten minions. During a scene between the mad scientist and the henchman, Penny said, "Oh yeah, this scene I can relate to whenever I'm in a situation." She then makes some imitations of Natalie and herself.

"Brilliant Penny, with my new Transport-atron, I can go anywhere in the world as much as I desired!"

"But Natalie, don't you think that you should take one of the Transport-atrons there first but if you do take it there first, that means that the Transport-atron is now redundant; I'm just saying it in the most logical sense."

Then the doorbell rang, and Penny rushed to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, Hi Ernie; oh what a sweetie" She said as she was in awe looking at Marilyn.

Agent Ernie hands her over to Penny. "Gee Ernie, I have no idea of where did you find this baby; what do you think Jeanette?"

Jeanette then said, "彼女は愛らしいです。" (That means "She is adorable.)

Penny then said to Agent Ernie, "Oh and if you're looking for Natalie, she's upstairs in her room, under the sheets; she's really having a bad day."

He tips his fedora to her as he heads off. Penny then looks at Marilyn and said, "You're so adorable; yes, yes you are." Marilyn giggles.

Agent Ernie has arrived in Natalie's room. But when he enters, he notices Natalie covering herself up in her pink covers with hearts and kittens on them. Natalie said, "Whoever's in my room, and that means you too Ernie the Chinchilla, go away!"

Agent Ernie walks up to the bed and pulls off the covers and he notices Natalie with bed hair, bed hair that's so messy and ridiculous that even hairdressers would throw their heads back and laugh at it.

"Hello, Ernie the Chinchilla!" She said angrily.

Agent Ernie was at first shocked, and then starts to chuckle and laugh in a squeaky voice.

Natalie then angrily said, "Yeah go ahead! Laugh at the girl with bad hair! But I bet you would know how this feels when you need hair for fashion instead of protection for your skin!"

Agent Ernie then stops chuckling.

Natalie then continues speaking, "Anyway, If you are wondering where I got this bad hair from, I got this from waking up due to that scream from earlier this morning, and when I turn to the mirror, I look like a hideous beast; I can't be seen like this!" She then breaks down in tears and cries out loud.

"You know originally that I was going to get my hair fixed, but when I looked out from my window and looked up pictures from the internet, everybody's got the best hair ever, AND I DON'T!" Natalie said as she was breaking down again. The music begins to go from sadness to menace.

"If I'm having the worst bad hair day,…then I'll make sure that everybody know what's it's like to have the worst bad hair day ever, the way I suffered through!" Natalie said menacingly, and she presses a button, which straps Agent Ernie into a barber's chair, trapping him. She then walks up to a tarp and grabs it.

"So Ernie the Chinchilla, allow me to introduce to you…THE BAD HAIR-ATRON!" Natalie shouted out loud as the music begins to sting. The Bad-Hair-Atron is designed as a gigantic hairdryer with a showerhead as the muzzle.

Natalie grins and said, "With my Bad-Hair-Atron, it will turn any hair and making it into any kind of style the worst way! Observe!"

She aims her Bad-Hair-Atron at Molly, one of her kitten minions. She pushes a button and a pink laser beam fires out of the showerhead muzzle and hits Molly. As the Pink laser beam flash is gone, Molly's hair and fur is so messed up looked like something that's a cross between a werewolf and Bigfoot. All the other kitten minions react in horror, even Molly reacted too.

Natalie then turns to Agent Ernie and said, "See Ernie the Chinchilla, it even works on animals too…Well some of them, if they have fur, but since you have fur, I think I'll shoot you…but for now I have to shoot at some people with perfectly good hair, then I'll shoot you; Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Agent Ernie then squeaks, meaning that she won't get away with it.

"Okay then, soon, people will share my pain of-", and then her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ernie the Chinchilla." She picks it up and she starts calling, "Hi, Roberto, I was just monologing with Ernie the Chinchilla and explaining to him about my bad hair day and…." As she keeps talking on her cell phone, Agent Ernie struggles to find a way to get out of the chair so he can save the all the good-haired people across the entire Tri-State Area….and hope that Marilyn is in good hands. And one more thing, one of the kitten minions, Lucy, was trying to tap on Natalie that Agent Ernie is going to escape at any time, but she was too distracted by the phone call.

Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Natana, Raymond, Kalyani, and Ganadhara are in the city of Danville.

Rachel said, "Okay guys, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko…you know what, I'll be calling you Agamya because I don't know how did your parents named you that."

Agamya-Michiko said to her, "My parents don't know what to decide on which name to choose so they went with both."

Rachel looks confused and she said, "Wow, that was weird, but I'm just going to be calling you Agamya anyway."

She then continues, "Anyway-"but was halted when Agamya-Michiko said to her, "Rachel, let me take over, besides they're my family."

Agamya-Michiko then said to Rachel, Eddie, and her siblings, "Now listen up, Marilyn could be sighted anywhere in Danville and we need to find her before 5:30 precisely; so there's not a whole lot of time. To make it easier, we'll split into three teams; Abhayan, Ritsuko, Raymond, you'll be Team Alpha; Rachel, Kalyani, and I will be Team Beta; and Eddie, Natana, and Ganadhara, you guys will be Team Gamma; any questions?"

Ritsuko then raised her hand, "Question, Why did you divide nine people into three groups with three people?"

Agamya-Michiko said to her, "Because to make the answer short, 3 times 3 equals 9, right?" Ritsuko nodded, "Right."

Agamya-Michiko then continues to ask her, "But if you divide 9 by 3, the answer comes out as…just 3; so in a sense, Ritsuko, 3 times 3 is 9, which is us all together, but 9 divided by 3, which are Teams Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, equals 3, which are three people into three groups, right, Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko then shouted out, "Yes, I believe that it does make sense now! Maybe I am the smartest person ever."

Agamya-Michiko then smiled at her oldest sister. She then said, "Alright guys, let's go. We'll meet back at Danville Central Station."

So the gang split up and set off in search for Marilyn. Now it's time for a song.

:music: There's not a whole lot of time to lose

We need to dig up a lot of clues

This is no ordinary wild goose chase

We need to pick up the pace

Please don't ask a guy named Earl

Don't ask if he saw a baby girl :music:

:music: Have you seen this baby?

In fact, no, her name's not Katie

No, she's not carried by an old lady

And No, she's not by crazy Amy :music:

:music: Have you seen this baby? :music:

:music: We are in a race against time on the clock

That baby girl could be around any block

If looking inside a sewer that's really dark

Please watch out for a Great White Shark

This entire afternoon has been a great fuss

Won't you please tell us? :music:

:music: Have you seen this baby?

She is not within the Navy

And wrong, her name's not Brady

And no, she isn't covered in gravy at all. :music:

:music: Have you seen this baby? :music:

So after a tireless search, and the musical number, and it's near 4:45, Rachel, Kalyani, Agamya-Michiko, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Raymond, Natana, Eddie, and Ganadhara have arrived inside Danville Central Station.

Agamya-Michiko said to Abhayan, Ritsuko, and Raymond, "Any Luck?"

Abhayan answered, "I'm sorry, we couldn't find her, but we did have to rescue Ritsuko from that Great White Shark that swims inside the sewer."

Ritsuko then said, "How is that possible for a shark to be swimming inside a sewer?"

They all shrugged.

Agamya-Michiko then turned to Natana, Eddie, and Ganadhara and said, "Did you guys find her?"

They shook their heads and Eddie said, "No, you guys?"

Rachel said, "Sorry, We even asked that guy with the head of a dinosaur and that guy with the body of a bunny rabbit, and they don't know where she is?"

Agamya-Michiko said, "I mean where could Marilyn be?"

In the Baxter house, Penny, Jeanette and Marilyn are in the kitchen, with Marilyn eating some peaches.

"Wow, you must have loved peaches, don't you?" Penny said. Marilyn then laughs.

"Well, let me see if I can make you a snack." Penny said as she heads to the refrigerator. Meanwhile, Marilyn climbs out of her chair and crawls out of the kitchen. Then she suddenly heard a noise from upstairs. Jeanette walks up to her and said "では、上階のものを参照してくださいしますか?" (You want to see what's upstairs?) Marilyn nods. Then Jeanette said, "申し分なくします。" (Alright then) and she picks her up and carries her upstairs.

Inside Natalie's room, Agent Ernie is struggling to get out of the chair and save the entire Tri-State Area.

While outside of Natalie's Room, Jeanette and Marilyn are heading to a pink door with ruffles on the sides of the door. Jeanette opens it. Once they walked inside Natalie's room, Marilyn's eyes widen. She has never seen such a pink but gigantic room filled with so many flashy things in the room. Then Jeanette notices Natalie's bad hair as she drops her jaw and she puts Marilyn down. Then Marilyn crawls over to the flashy buttons on the Atrons.

Natalie Baxter walks up to Agent Ernie and said to him, "This day, Ernie the Chinchilla, is going to be my moment; Soon everybody..." As she keeps monologue, Agent Ernie uses his tail to unbuckle the chair belt and frees himself, now he's ready. Then Penny stopped by.

"Oh Hi, Ernie, I was..." She said as she looks at Marilyn and continues, "Aw, so that's where you've been." She picks up Marilyn and holds her and said to Natalie, "Hey Natalie, Ernie the Chinchilla has escaped and it's time for your daily battle with him."

Natalie turns around and shouted, "So Ernie the Chinchilla, you want to protect the people with perfectly good hair?"

Agent Ernie and Natalie are squinting their eyes, ready for battle. Penny, who's watching the action, said, "Then Ernie the Chinchilla will in a few seconds destroys the machine; I'll go get the water and shampoo and hair conditioner ready." She then leaves, with Marilyn looking at the flashy button on the Atrons.

Agent Ernie then turns around and sees the self-destruct button. He jumps to it and presses it. He pushed Natalie out of the way as the Bad-Hair-Atron rocketed out of the bedroom and exploded to smithereens.

Natalie then cried, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What have you done, Ernie the Chinchilla! I wanted to show everybody what it's like to have the worst bad hair day like mine." She sniffles. Then Agent Ernie turns around and he sees a baby crawling to the Atrons. It was Marilyn! His jaw was dropped.

Then Natalie said, "Now It's time for me to destroy you once and for all!"

She then grits her teeth angrily and she begins to pounce, but Agent Ernie rushes to the Atrons, and Natalie lands on the floor, feeling in pain. She then gets up and chases after Agent Ernie.

Marilyn was on top of the Lightning-Bolt-Atron and she sees a flashy yellow button. She presses it and the Lightning-Bolt-Atron fired its lightning bolt on Agent Ernie, shocking him. He then relieves in pain. Behind him, Natalie has a baseball bat and she is about to hit him, but he runs off making her miss.

"Well that was quite electrifying and sorry about that awful pun" Natalie said.

Marilyn was on another Atron, the Color-Drain-Atron. She presses on a variety of flashy colorful buttons and one by one, each color in the room has been drained and it has become a black, white, and gray room. Even Agent Ernie has lost his blue fur.

Natalie is about to pounce behind him before saying, "Well this is becoming a gray situation, Okay that one a little better than the last one."

She then pounces but then again Agent Ernie runs and Natalie misses.

Marilyn's on another inator, The Color-Regain-Atron. Funny seeing how the previous one drains color and the next one regains color….well, never mind. As usual, Marilyn presses on a lot of buttons, the room regains color and Agent Ernie has got his color back.

Natale said another bad pun, "Well, This is colorful….and I don't know how puns work." But as usual, she attacks from behind and misses. She growls in anger and gets up again.

Marilyn was sitting on top of another Atron. She sees a flashing green button, her eyes are widened, and she presses the button. Agent Ernie looks up and sees Marilyn, He runs up, jumps and grabs her. He lands right in front of the Atron. He holds onto the baby for dear life and the Atron blasted the two of them until they are out of sight.

Natalie looks and she begins to breakdown before shouting out, "I'll get you next time, Ernie the Chinchilla, NEXT TIME!" She then turns to her kitten minions, "You know it would've been better if you guys helped me stop him instead of just sitting around doing nothing!" Then the kitten minions were all taking in Japanese. She then starts to cry.

Penny then walks in and said to her, "Do you want me to simply fix your hair with water and shampoo? My mom's a good hairdresser; I've seen her do it."

Natalie then turns around and cried, "Yes."

Agent Ernie and Marilyn opened their eyes and looked around and seeing that they are inside a waiting room in Danville Central Station. Agent Ernie looks over one of the seats and what does he see? It's his owners and Marilyn's family, all feeling sad. He feels sorry for them and he turns to Marilyn and she hugs him. Feeling that he doesn't want his cover blown, he shoves Marilyn off and is about to call Major Monogram. She begins to show her tears when he shoved her off. Agent Ernie looks at her sad face. He's now torn between calling Major Monogram and having Marilyn's memory erased and risking blowing his cover but never seeing his family again. Agent Ernie begins to feel guilty about her, Marilyn helped Ernie escaped, and she even had an awesome day. So, making a choice, he turns to Marilyn and looks at her straight in the eye, making Marilyn promise that they must keep this a secret and never show it to anyone. Marilyn smiled and touched his finger with her two little hands. Agent Ernie smiled. They hugged. Soon, Agent Ernie is thinking of how to bring Marilyn back to her family. Then Marilyn pulls out a little bell with a piece of string tied to it from her diaper and gives it to him. He ties the bell on his tail and reverts back to his pet mode. He then wiggles his tail for the sound of the bell and walks, and Marilyn follows him, trying to catch it.

Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Natana, Raymond, Kalyani, and Ganadhara are all depressed. Then Eddie turns his head and shouts happily, "Guys, look!"

The other kids turned to Eddie's direction and to their surprise, Ernie has Marilyn following him.

"Wow, Rachel, I think Marilyn's quite attached to your pet chinchilla!" Agamya-Michiko said.

Then Rachel replied, "Well Agamya, I can see that."

Agamya-Michiko then picks up Marilyn and carries her. She smiles. They all awe at her. Mrs. Johansson groans for her dog being in third place.

"Well come on guys, let's go home, it's getting late and our parents should be at Rachel's house, waiting for us by now" Abhayan said.

Soon, Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Abhayan, Ritsuko, Natana, Raymond, Kalyani, and Ganadhara are walking home, with Ernie walking besides Rachel.

Rachel petted him on the head and said, "Good job, boy, good job."

Ernie then looks at the audience and winks at them.

THE END


End file.
